1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a camera image and, more particularly, to detection of an item in a camera image.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Advertising, in recent years, is separated into two categories: “paid media”, which is the common definition of traditional advertising, and all other forms of non-media communications. Collateral advertising is one of several forms of non-media communications. Many marketers today use collateral advertising as their primary, sometimes only, means of advertising.
Advertising Collateral, also known as “Ad collateral”, is an individual item of collateral advertising in an Ad campaign including, for example, a newspaper advertisement, a magazine advertisement, a custom folder, a brochure, a business mailer, a flyer, a marketing insert, a business card, a billboard and a poster. Ad collateral may be text, a combination of text and image(s) and perhaps also a bar code such as a QR code for example. “Ad collateral” always comprises more than merely a bar code, and will always comprise text and/or a non-bar code image.
Relating to digital imaging, recognition software, such as facial recognition software, is known.